Mileage tracking is important for individuals who drive a personal vehicle for business purposes. Careful tracking of trip histories can result in tax deductions and savings for these individuals. However, accurate automated tracking of mileage (e.g., via a software application executing on a smartphone) remains a difficult task. For example, start and stop traffic and loss of cell reception may cause inaccuracies in software-based mileage records.